The present invention relates to a display driver, a display device, and a drive method.
A precharge technology which increases the liquid crystal drive speed of an active matrix type liquid crystal display device (display device in a broad sense) is known. In this precharge technology, a data line is precharged to a predetermined potential before driving the data line based on display data to reduce the amount of charging/discharging of the data line accompanying supply of a drive voltage based on the display data.
This precharge technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-11032, for example. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-11032, different direct-current potentials are provided in advance, and a switch is provided between the direct-current potentials and the data line. This precharge technology controls connection between the direct-current potential provided in advance and the data line by controlling the switch corresponding to the polarity of liquid crystal reversal drive. According to this precharge technology, the amount of charging/discharging of the data line accompanying drive is small even if the precharge cycle is reduced, whereby an increase in power consumption can be prevented and an accurate voltage can be supplied to the data line.